


Marked

by wordsbystrange



Series: Sportsfest18 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, M/M, Vampires, an attempt at the sexy stuff, and by an attempt i mean i almost died writing this, bondage (if you blink??)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbystrange/pseuds/wordsbystrange
Summary: When Oikawa asked if Ushijima "wanted a taste", he didn't think it would end up likethis





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> Alternatively titled, "The Smut-That's-Not-Actually-Smut That Almost Took My Life"
> 
> I hope you like this, friend! I'm honestly kind of disappointed in how it turned out (I had so much more planned but Insecurity™ happened), but I do plan on continuing this at a later date!
> 
> **Prompt:**   
>  TIME: after Oikawa realizes Ushiwaka doesn't have fake vampire teeth  
> PLACE: a cabin in the woods

When Oikawa Tooru promised himself that he’d get wrecked at the Halloween party tonight, he didn’t think it would be like _this_ \- backed up against a wall, shirt hanging loosely over his shoulder, breathy moans and gasps escaping parted lips, and Ushijima Wakatoshi peppering his neck in open mouthed kisses.

And that’s not even the end of it.

He can sense it before he feels it happening, back arching as Ushijima, once again, sinks his teeth into his neck, a strange, but not unpleasant, warmth coursing through his body before a dull pain sinks in; Oikawa can’t say that he hates it – can’t even say that he’s all that scared, either, even though he knows he should be.

Maybe he will be later; maybe reality will _finally_ sink in, and Oikawa’s stuttering mind will accept that Ushijima isn’t normal, that the teeth grazing his skin are _much_ too sharp to be human, or even a fake set to accompany the man’s vampire costume.

No, Ushijima is the real deal, and now Oikawa is at his mercy.

One of Ushijima’s legs settles itself between Oikawa’s thighs, making the latter want to reach out and grab hold onto something, _anything_ , as a wave of pleasure shoots through him like electricity; up until now, Ushijima hasn’t touched him, aside from bruising his neck to the point of not being able to hide it in the morning even if his life depended on it.

_Does_ his life depend on it?

If it does, then he’s fucked.

Ushijima’s dick game better be mean as hell if he’s going to die for it.

Oikawa is pulled from thoughts of his own demise when Ushijima’s hands grasp at his collar, pulling him closer, faces mere centimeters apart. His own hands scramble for purchase from the shock of being so roughly jostled, but his wrists only meet resistance, and he remembers that his arms are bound behind his back by his own shirt.

His heart is still hammering in his chest, threatening to give out at any second, but it has nothing to do with the jolt he just received anymore. Instead, it’s the hungry look in Ushijima’s eyes; the way his lips look, soft and stained with Oikawa’s blood; how he smells so intoxicating and sweet.   
Oikawa can’t look away – can’t bring himself to regret whatever stupid situation he’s gotten himself into this time. How can he when he’s more turned on than he’s ever been in his entire life, body on fire and a desperation to be touched clawing at him from deep inside to the point that he thinks he’s going to break if something doesn’t happen _soon_.

“I’m going to ruin you, Oikawa,” Ushijima says, head ducking low again, tongue running over bite marks and sensitive skin, causing a shudder to run down Oikawa’s spine, hips moving desperately against the other’s thigh, needing the friction to keep him from going insane. He briefly wonders if Ushijima can also read minds with the way he’s suddenly giving him exactly what he needs. 

There’s a hitch in Oikawa’s breath that he can’t quite shake, getting worse the more he grinds against Ushijima, but he’s stubborn, not willing to give up this easily just because he doesn’t have the upper hand – any hands, really.

“I’d like to see you try,” he says, defiantly, voice coming out weaker than he’d like it to, but it seems to do the trick, anyway.

A smile inches its way onto Ushijima’s features, slow and sinister, full of promise, and Oikawa swallows thickly, anticipation rising in his chest (and, just maybe, a little bit of fear).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
